Hunnie First Night
by Cheonsa Chanh
Summary: (KAIHUN)-(KaiXSehun)/("maaf oppa.../"sudah hun, berhenti mengatakannya..")Warning Inside! : NC21, crack couple. GS!Sehun/Chap 2 is Up/END STORY
1. Chapter 1

Main Pair :** KaiHun and EXO member**

Rated : **M**

Genre : **romance, fluff and lil family**

Lenght :

**TWOOSHOOT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hisapan Sehun pada selang bubble teanya membuat Jongin meneguk ludahnya.

Ia membayangkan Sehun menghisap kuat kepala kejantanannya.

Membayangkan ketika...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menarik beberapa kali nafasnya, kata-kata hyungnya yang semalam menyuruhnya untuk menyentuh Sehun seperti kaset rusak yang terus berputar dikepala Jongin.

Haruskah dirinya menodai gadis polos yang bersandar dibahunya ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin segera menggelengkan kepala nya kuat, berusaha mengusir pikiran mesum tentang Sehun yang ada di kepala nya.

Jongin menatap lagi Sehun, tapi ia sudah tidak tahan..

Jongin menatap intens bibir Sehun, seraya mendekatkan kepalanya kewajah Sehun yang mengerjap bingung kearahnya.

Semakin dekat, hingga bibirnya menempel dibibir Sehun dan menyebabkan kedua bibir itu saling bertaut.

Jongin melumat bibir Sehun bergantian, menjilati bibir bawah Sehun dan melumat lagi bibir bawah Sehun.

"eunghhh~~" Tak menunggu waktu lama satu lenguhan lolos dari bibir Sehun.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya seraya menatap Sehun.

"kenapa tidak membalas ciuman oppa eum?" Ibu jari Jongin mengusap seduktif bibir Sehun.

"eung.. hunnie tidak tauu berciuman oppaa" Terdengar polos ditelinga namja bernama Kim Jongin tersebut, membuat namja itu terkekeh.

Baby girl..

Jongin Senang menjadi yang pertama untuk baby girl satu ini.

"kemarii." Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dan membawa Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil.

Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun mendekat kearahnya, menumpu dagunya di pundak Sehun.

"o-oppaa.." seluruh tubuh Sehun memanas, kecupan Jongin dilehernya menimbulkan sensasi aneh, terasa geli dan anehnya Sehun malah menginginkan Jongin terus melakukannya.

Tangan kekasihnya itu mulai menggerayangi perutnya, dengan perlahan hingga merambat ke area dadanya.

Satu tangan Jongin mengelus dada bagian kanan Sehun.

"enghhh~~" Jongin meremas kedua belah dada Sehun dari luar seragam sekolahnya.

Chu~

Jongin mengecup pipi Sehun yang menggeliat dipelukannya.

"ha-ahhh~~" tatapan mata Sehun berubah sayu, dengan gesit tangan Jongin menelusup kedalam seragam Sehun.

Meremas pelan perut Sehun, lalu merambat ke belahan dada Sehun menyingkap bra berwarna pink milik Sehun dan kemudian menangkup dada ranum milik Sehun.

Terasa hangat dan terasa pas ditangan Jongin.

"eunghhh~~ opppahh~~"

Jongin meremas dada Sehun sesekali, mengelus nipple milik Sehun hingga menekan nipple mungil Sehun dengan gemas.

Lenguhan Sehun membuat libido Jongin naik, kedua tangan Jongin dengan sigap melepas baju Sehun lalu membalikan tubuh Sehun menghadapnya.

Karena sudah terlanjur hanyut dalam buaian kekasihnya, Sehun menurut saja.

Ini pertama kalinya Jongin menyentuh lebih pada bagian tubuhnya, biasanya Jongin akan mencium pipinya kemudian memeluknya.

Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga terbaring dikursi mobil, tubuhnya menindih Sehun bibir tebal Jongin mengecup dada berisi Sehun kemudian meraup dada Sehun, menggigit pelan dada Sehun lalu menghisapnya kuat.

Tangan Jongin yang lain merambat kedalam rok sekolah Sehun, memasukan tangannya ke kedalaman Sehun.

Bulu-bulu halus menyapa jari-jari Jongin saat mengelus permukaan vagina Sehun dan makin menambah lenguhan di bibir Sehun.

"a-ahhhh~~" mendesah tertahan ketika jari terlatih Jongin mengelus sweetspot di permukaan keperawanannya.

Drrrrrrrrtttttt Drrrrrrrrrrrttt..

Sehun membuka matanya lalu dengan perlahan mendorong dada Jongin, sedangkan Jongin dengan penuh kecewa menghentikan permainannya dan menatap kearah Sehun.

"wae sehun?" tanya Jongin, tersirat nada kesal disana membuat Sehun sedikit agak takut.

"p-ponsel hunnie oppaa" ucapnya gugup Jongin mengambil ponsel Sehun yang berada diatas dasboardnya lalu memberikannya pada Sehun.

"nih" ucap Jongin kesal, Sehun memajukan bibirnya.

"oppaa jangan marah.." rajuk Sehun sembari memeluk leher Jongin yang akan bangkit dari posisinya.

Jongin menyunggingkan senyumannya kearah Sehun.

"aniya chagi, sudah angkat teleponmu"

"arraseoo oppa tunggu sebentar ne oppa..?" Jongin mengangguk dan mengecup bibir Sehun.

"yoboseyo opp-" wajah Sehun berubah masam ketika suara kakak laki-lakinya yang diseberang sana menyuruhnya agar segera pulang.

"iya iyaa, hunnie pulaang" suara manja Sehun membuat Jongin gemas, kedua tangannya beralih mencubit pipi Sehun.

Sehun semakin mempoutkan bibirnya, setelah menutup teleponnya Sehun memegang pipinya yang tadi dicubit Jongin.

"nugu chagi?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"pipi hunnie sakit oppa ish" menatap sebal Jongin.

"ne nee mianhae." Jongin mengecup kedua pipi Sehun.

"kris oppa menyuruh hunnie agar cepat pulang oppaa.." Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun, melumat kecil bibir Sehun lalu melepaskan ciumannya.

"arraseoo oppa antar, tapi kita main sebentar otte?" Sehun menatap polos kekasihnya lalu mengangguk.

"ne oppa, tapi main apa?" pertanyaan polosnya membuat Kim Jongin menyeringai.

"buka rokmu chagi" ucap Jongin mesum, Sehun menatap terkejut kekasihnya.

Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"anni hunnie maluu oppaa" tolaknya seraya memegangi rok sekolahnya, tanpa tau dua gundukan yang terjepit oleh pangkal tangannya membuat seringaian Kai melebar.

Kedua tangan Jongin meremas dada Sehun, melumat habis bibir Sehun.

Kedua tangan Jongin melepas kaitan rok Sehun lalu menarik kebawah rok serta dalaman Sehun, hingga tubuh Sehun seluruhnya polos.

"eunghhhhh~~ oppaa" Sehun menatap sayu kekasihnya yang melebarkan kedua kakinya, kedua mata Sehun terpejam ketika lidah Jongin menyentuh permukaan vaginanya.

Terasa geli dan nikmat, membuat Sehun mendesah kenikmatan.

Kedua tangan Sehun mencengkeram kuat setbelt mobil, melampiaskan kenikmatannya lewat remasan pada setbelt mobil tersebut.

Kepala Sehun menengadah merasakan sensasi lidah Jongin yang mengeksplorasi vaginanya.

Ia belum pernah merasakannya sebelumnya, ia mencintai Jongin ahh.. sangat.

"ahh~~ oppahh eunghh~~" kedua kaki Sehun tergerak akan mengapit namun ditahan oleh Jongin.

"aahhhh~~ oppaa hunnie tidakh tahannhhhh~~"

Jongin menghentikan aktifitasnya, menatap kearah Sehun yang tengah mendesah

Jongin memasukan satu jarinya ke liang perawan Sehun, seketika menimbulkan ringisan dari bibir pink tipis Sehun.

"enghh~~ sakitt oppaa"

Jongin terus memasukan jarinya ke liang Sehun, hal yang pertama kali jari tangan Jongin rasakan adalah liang Sehun yang terasa begitu sempit.

Apalagi ketika liang itu berkedut, seperti menjepit jari nya.

**.**

**.**

Masih perawan eoh?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin segera membuka celana sekolahnya, mengeluarkan miliknya yang sedari tadi mengalami ereksi.

Mengocok sebentar kejantanan besarnya yang panjang lalu mengarahkannya ke keperawanan Sehun.

"sshhh~~"

Drrrrrrrttt Drrrrrrrtt..

Fuckkk!

Sehun pada saat itu juga bangun dari posisi baringnya, mengangkat teleponnya dengan wajah merengut kesal.

"neee oppaa hunniee pulang" ucapnya kesal, tanpa menunggu kakak laki-lakinya diseberang sana berucap terlebih dahulu.

Sedangkan Jongin ia mengumpat habis-habisan dalam hati, ia benci hasratnya tak tersalurkan.

Padahal sedikit lagi miliknya akan menembus liang perawan Sehun dan.. dan..

ARRRRHHH!

Jongin memasukan kembali miliknya kedalam celananya.

"oppaa bisa tidak an-"

"ne oppa antar pulang" potong Jongin, Sehun menatap kaku kekasihnya.

"oppaa marah?" tanya Sehun, Jongin menarik dalam nafasnya seraya menyematkan senyuman manis terpaksanya kearah yeojachingu cantiknya.

"tidak sa-yangg" Sehun tersenyum girang lalu memeluk Jongin.

Sedangkan yang dipeluk menegang, Sehun bahkan lupa dirinya sedang bertelanjang sekarang.

Jongin mengelus bahu Sehun hingga turun ke bokong Sehun.

"chagiya cepat pakai bajumu, oppa akan mengantarmu pulang" Sehun dengan segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Jongin, kedua tangannya meraba tubuhnya sendiri.

Tidak ada sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya.

"ige" Jongin memberikan seragam sekolah serta dalaman yang memang miliknya padanya.

Dengan malu-malu Sehun mengambilnya dari tangan Jongin.

"oppa jangan lihat." Ucap Sehun, Jongin menautkan sebelah alisnya.

Ck ck

Dirinya bahkan baru saja melihat seluruh tubuh itu dan menjamahnya pula.

"neeeee" jawab Jongin malas, ia membalikan tubuhnya kesamping kedua bola matanya bermaksud ingin menatap keluar.

Namun pantulan bayangan Sehun yang mengenakan dalamannya tertera dengan jelas dikaca mobilnya.

Bibirnya tersenyum mesum, menyaksikan pemandangan yang indah di depan nya.

Sehun terlihat kebingungan memasang bra nya membuat senyum mesum Jongin makin melebar.

Terlihat Sehun menatap kearahnya, Jongin dengan segera mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain.

"oppaa.. pasangkan pengait bra hunnie"

"eoh?"

o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**00**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o

**4 Tahun kemudian**

Hingga akhirnya disinilah Kim Sehun di sebuah Rumah yang dibangun dengan elegannya di depan pantai, tidak bertingkat namun tak lepas dari kesan mewah.

Entah Jongin yang sudah jauh-jauh hari mempersiapkan rumah ini untuk bulan madu mereka tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya. Atau..

Ah! Sehun harap sih seperti itu karena jika memang rumah pantai ini memang milik Jongin dirinya bisa mengunjungi rumah ini kapan saja ia mau.

Sehun menutup gorden jendela kamar tersebut.

Sebuah Kamar luas dengan ranjang king size yang akan menjadi tempat malam pertama nya dengan suami nya Kim Jongin.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, ketika membayangkan yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Yaitu dimana sepasang pengantin akan melakukan ritual malam mereka, yang sering disebut-sebut dengan 'Malam Pertama'

Sehun dengan gemetar membuka bathrobenya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pengucapan janji suci antara dirinya dengan Jongin tadi pagi adalah bukti bahwa dirinya telah sah menjadi isteri dari seorang Kim Jongin yang tak lain adalah kekasih semasa SMA nya.

Sehun.. tentu saja bahagia karena akhirnya yang menjadi pendamping hidupnya adalah kekasihnya, Kim Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai mengenakan gaun malam tipisnya Sehun beranjak kearah cermin untuk merapikan belahan rambutnya dengan sisir.

Kriet..

DEG

DEG

Sehun mencengkeram pangkal sisirnya erat, jantungnya berdegub kencang.

Deritan pintu kamar mandi itu semakin terdengar jelas di telinga Sehun dan menandakan Jongin sudah selesai mandi.

Dan sebentar lagi malam pertamanya dengan Jongin akan segera di mulai.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dengan langkah pelan Sehun menghampiri ranjang, lalu mendudukan tubuhnya disamping kepala ranjang.

Kedua tangannya mencengkeram gaun malam tipisnya.

Jongin dengan handuk yang masih melingkari bagian privatenya berjalan mendekati Sehun yang memojokan dirinya disamping kepala ranjang.

Jongin menjongkokan tubuhnya didepan Sehun yang kini tampak gemetaran dan gugup.

Jongin mengusap pelan pipi Sehun mengulas senyum manisnya pada Sehun kemudian mengecup pipi isteri sah nya itu, ia tahu Sehun sedang gugup.

Sudut bibir Jongin terangkat, ia memaklumi kekakuan Sehun malam ini tentu saja karena malam ini adalah yang pertama kalinya untuk Sehun.

Jadi wajar jika Sehun gugup.

Jongin mengusap buliran airmata Sehun.

"jangan takut sshhss.. " Jongin mencoba menenangkan Sehun.

Sehun semakin menundukan kepalanya, membuat buliran airmatanya jatuh bersamaan.

Dan dengan segera di hapus oleh Jongin.

"waeyo sehunnie?" Jongin menatap khawatir kearah isterinya, jemarinya mengusap lembut pipi isteri cantiknya itu.

"kau sakit?" tanya Jongin masih dengan kekhawatirannya.

Sehun perlahan menatap wajah Jongin suaminya, seraya menggeleng.

"anniyoo.." ucapnya susah payah karena masih terisak.

Senyuman kecil terpaut dibibir Jongin, kemudian mendaratkan satu ciuman lembut ke bibir Sehun.

"gwenchana chagiya.. aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut percayalah.."

Sehun mengangguk ragu.

"n-ne oppaa " membalas perkataan Jongin dengan gumaman yang hampir Jongin sendiri tidak dengar.

Chu~

Bibir Jongin menempel di bibir Sehun, kedua lengannya mendekap erat tubuh Sehun seakan takut jika tubuh itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Kedua belah bibir Jongin melumat bibir Sehun dengan lembut, menjilati permukaan bibir Sehun sebelum melumat lebih dalam bibir ranum milik Sehun.

Jongin mengangkat tubuh Sehun bridal tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

Kedua tangan Sehun kini tampak melingkar erat di di leher Jongin, dan sedikit demi sedikit membalas lumatan bibir Jongin.

Tangan Jongin melepas gaun tipis Sehun dan meletakannya kelantai.

Suara kecipak saliva keduanya menandakan ciuman keduanya semakin memanas.

"eunghhh~~" lenguhan Sehun membuat libido Jongin naik, Jongin menghisap kuat bibir Sehun setelahnya memindahkan ciumannya ke leher Sehun.

Mengecup dagu Sehun sekilas lalu merambat kebagian leher Sehun.

"enghhh~~ jonginiehh~ " Sehun semakin menjenjangkan lehernya ketika Jongin mencumbu liar lehernya, gigitan serta hisapan Jongin pada lehernya membuat desahan mendesak keluar dari bibirnya.

Kedua tangan Jongin melepas bra Sehun dan melemparkannya kesembarang tempat.

Jongin menatap penuh nafsu tubuh bagian atas Sehun, nipple Sehun menegak seolah menantang Jongin untuk segera meraupnya.

"kau begitu seksi sehunnie~~ "

Sehun tersenyum malu, kedua pipi nya merona mendengar rayuan suami nya.

"eunghhh~~" Sehun memejamkan mata nya menikmati cumbuan Jongin di leher jenjang nya.

Kedua tangan nya mencengkeram tangan Jongin yang menggenggam tangan nya, menggigit bibirnya ketika cumbuan Kai turun di area dada nya.

Tangan jongin yang tadi menggenggam tangan nya kini beralih meremas dada nya, menjepit nipple nya.

Membuat area bawah nya semakin basah, Sehun membuka mata nya ketika Jongin membuka lebar paha nya.

"aahhh~~ oppahh~~" hisapan serta kuluman Jongin di klitoris nya membuat desahan semakin keras.

Tubuh Sehun menggelinjang ketika lidah Jongin menjilati klitorisnya.

Sehun meremas dadanya sendiri ketika akan mencapai gelombang orgasme nya.

Jongin kembali melebarkan selangkangan Sehun, mengocok batang kejantanan nya lalu menuntun kejantanan nya ke lubang surga Sehun.

"ahh~~" seraya melenguh Sehun memejamkan matanya ketika kejantanan Jongin masuk ke liang vaginanya.

Jongin meremas kuat dada nya terasa sedikit sakit namun karena Sehun sedang dalam keadaan terangsang jadi remasan kasar suami nya itu tidak sepenuh nya terasa sakit.

Jongin mempercepat gerakannya, mengangkat satu kaki Sehun ke bahu nya lalu menggerakan dengan cepat panggulnya.

"ahh~~ ahh~~ oppahh ssshh" sodokan Jongin di liang nya tak henti-hentinya membuat Sehun mendesah, kepalanya menengadah keatas menikmati sentuhan suaminya.

"aahhh~~ aaahh~~ terushh oppaaahh nghhh" kedua tangan Sehun mencengkeram bantal ketika Jongin mempercepat sodokan di liangnya.

Terasa begitu nikmat, dan Sehun menyukainya ia menjadi sangat mencintai Kim Jongin.

**Sehun P.O.V**

"ahh ahhh ahh~~ oppahh akuhh ahh~~" aku mencengkeram kuat Spray ranjang yang entah sejak kapan mulai terbuka, Jongin oppa mengeluarkan cairan spermanya didalam ku.

Terasa hangat di dalam sana, aku mengembangkan senyuman manisku ke arah suamiku.

Aku mencintainya.. aku tak ingin jauh darinya aku tidak ingin dia pergi dari hidupku karena aku mencintainya.

Jongin oppa mengusap pipiku kemudian mengecup bibirku.

"kau cantik sehunnie, aku mencintaimuu jangan pernah tinggalkan aku" ucapannya membuat kedua pipi ku euhh.. tentu saja merona.

Yeoja mana yang jika di goda orang yang dicintainya tidak tersipu eoh?

Jongin oppa kemudian membaringkan kepalanya di dadaku.

Aku mengusap lembut surai hitamnya.

Nafasku terasa sesak mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkannya tadi.

Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu jonginnie oppa.. aku sangat mencintaimu.

Tapi.. jika kau tau semua tentang aku malah kau yang berbalik akan meninggalkan ku, jika kau tau tubuhku ini sudah tidak suci lagi..

Jika kau tau tubuhku ini sudah beberapa kali di jamah oleh orang lain..

Jika kau tau malam ini bukan malam yang pertama untukku.. masihkah kau memintaku untuk tidak meninggalkanmu oppaa..

"aku sangat mencintaimu oppaa.. jangan pernah tinggalkan akuu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu oppa.."

Aku meneteskan airmata ku, rasanya sakit..

Jika dia benar-benar meninggalkanku aku akan memilih mati saja, Tuhan..

Kenapa..

Kenapa kau mentakdirkan jalan hidupku hancur seperti ini? Apa salahku..?

"hunn.." kudengar Jongin oppa menggumam memanggil namaku, matanya menatap heran ke arahku.

Satu tangannya mengusap lelehan airmata di pipiku, terasa hangat..

"kenapa menangis hm? Apa ada yang sakit? apa aku menyakitimu?" tanyanya lembut, membuat hatiku sakit dan tanpa terasa airmata mulai menuruni pipiku.

Pandangan matanya yang menatap aku khawatir membuat tangisan ku semakin bertambah, Tuhan.. aku tidak sanggup menyembunyikan masalah ini dari nya.

Aku tidak sanggup menyembunyikan ini darinya, aku merasa sangat berdosa padanya.

"hunnie uljhimaa.. maaf aku merusak malam pertama kita"

Kenapa kau yang meminta maaf.. seharusnya yang mengucapkan kata maaf itu aku oppaa..

Aku menangis di bahu Jongin oppa, menumpahkan airmata ku di bahunya aku mengeratkan pelukanku di tubuhnya.

Aku tidak mau dia meninggalkanku aku mencintainya.

Aku melingkarkan kakiku dengan erat di pinggang Jongin oppa mencegah Jongin untuk tidak mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam ku, membuat miliknya tertanam lebih dalam lagi di dalamku.

"oppaa.. hiks.. sentuh akuu, sentuh aku sesukamu oppaa sentuh aku sepuasmu oppaa" agar tubuh kotor ku ini bersih dari bekas jamahan namja itu.

Jongin oppa menatapku lekat.. di dalam mata nya terselip luka, membuat hatiku sakit. pasti gara-gara aku menangis yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa aku tersakiti olehnya.

Airmata kembali membanjiri kelopak mataku, apa yang harus aku lakukan.. aku belum siap memberitahunya masalah ini.

Jongin oppa mencium bibirku ganas, melumat dengan ganas bibirku tangannya meremas bergantian dadaku kemudian membalikan posisiku menjadi menungging.

Membuka lebar kedua pahaku, dan tanpa aba-aba apapun Jongin oppa memasukan kejantanannya di liangku menggerakan kejantanannya dengan cepat, kedua tangannya meremas dadaku.

Airmataku semakin mengalir deras, orang itu.. juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama pada tubuh kotorku ini.

"anghhh.. ahhh oppahh.." aku menggigit bibir ku, sakit dan nikmat yang bersamaan.

Permainan Jongin oppa entah kenapa menjadi semakin kasar, tidak seperti pertama kali ia menyentuhku tadi.

**SEHUN P.O.V END**

o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**00**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o

Sehun menutup kembali pintu kamar dan berjalan ke arah ranjang, membawa cangkir teh hangat untuk suaminya yang masih tertidur dengan tubuh polos yang dibaluti selimut.

Sehun meletakan cangkir teh tadi ke atas meja, kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya di samping ranjang. Mengecup kedua pipi suaminya lalu mengecup bibir sang suami.

"jonginnie oppaa.. bangunn, hunnie membuatkan teh untukmu"

"eungh" Jongin melenguh pelan, membuka matanya sebentar lalu memejamkan lagi matanya satu lengannya melingkar di pinggang Sehun.

"oppaa, kajja bangunn nanti teh nya dingin oppaa" Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"poppoo hunniee"

Sehun tertawa geli melihat ekspresi suaminya, Sehun menurut saja ia mengecup bibir Jongin yang sengaja Jongin majukan kearahnya.

"sudah.. kajja oppa bangunn minum duluu" ucap Sehun, Jongin menyunggingkan senyum mesum ke arah Sehun.

"anniya, aku ingin minum itu saja" Jongin menatap kearah payudara Sehun.

Si polos Sehun merespon bingung.

"eoh? itu? Itu apa oppa? Hunnie tidak mengerti" tanya Sehun bingung, Jongin tertawa lebar membuat Sehun cemberut.

"ish waeyo oppa tertawa eoh?" Jongin mengusap bibir Sehun seduktif.

Lalu menarik tubuh Sehun hingga terjerembab di atas dadanya.

"oppaa aku-"

"sssstt..!" Jongin menempelkan tangannya di depan bibir Sehun, memberi isyarat Sehun agar berhenti berbicara.

Sehun pun diam, ia menatap horror ke arah Jongin yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Tangan Kai bergerak menelusup kedalam bajunya, meraba punggungnya hingga tangan Jongin berhenti di kaitan bra nya.

Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali.

**CTAKK**

Kaitan bra nya terlepas, Sehun diam saja tidak ada niat untuk memprotes kegiatan suami nya. Tentu saja... karena Jongin suaminya ia sudah sah menjadi isteri seorang Kim Jongin.

Jadi tidak ada larangan untuk Jongin, Jongin berhak melakukan apapun yang ia mau pada tubuhnya.

Jongin membalikan tubuhnya dengan ia yang berada di bawah, Jongin melumat bibirnya seraya tangan Jongin meremas dadanya kemudian merambat mengusap perut Sehun. tangan Jongin menelusup ke hotpants sehun.

Mengelus permukaan vaginanya, membuat Sehun melenguh.

"bersih hm? Kemana yang lain hunn? Kenapa bulu nya tinggal sedikit?" Sehun membuka matanya, menatap Jongin sejenak lalu mengalihkan tatapanya ke arah lain.

Kedua pipi Sehun merona malu.

"jangan bilang kau mencukurnya hunnie?"

Jongin mengelus klitoris Sehun.

"enghh~~ m-mwo?"

Jongin menyingkap baju sehun keatas menyingkap bra Sehun sebelum meraup nipple pink Sehun.

"eunghhh~~ enghh~~ ahh~~" Jongin mengelus klitoris nya semakin cepat kemudian memasukan dua jarinya di liang vagina Sehun, membuat Sehun menggelinjang nikmat.

"sudah basah eoh?" Sehun membuka matanya, tersenyum malu ke arah Jongin yang.. malah beranjak dari atas tubuhnya.

Sehun menatap kecewa Jongin yang menghentikan kegiatannya, Jongin mengeluarkan tangannya dari celana Sehun.

"aku haus hunnie, ah jadi mana teh hangatnya" Jongin mendudukan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang seraya menatap Sehun yang masih terbaring disamping nya.

"op-oppaa kenapaa b-berhentii?" tanya Sehun membuat Jongin menyeringai.

"wae?" tanya Jongin balik, membuat Sehun seketika gelagapan.

"a-akuu aku-"

"aku? Kenapa dengan mu hunnie?" tanya Jongin lagi, Sehun menggigit kecil bibirnya lalu bangkit dari posisinya menolak Jongin hingga terbaring ke tempat tidur.

Dan entah mendapat keberanian dari mana Sehun dengan segera melumat bibir Jongin, sembari membuka bajunya sendiri dan lanjut mencium leher Jongin.

Jongin yang awalnya terkejut dengan tindakan Sehun tertawa.

"HAHAHAHA..."

Sehun mendengus kesal kearah Jongin.

"yaak! Oppa wae tertawa?" Jongin menghentikan tawanya.

"anniyo kau seksi hunniiee, sangat~~ seksi saranghae sehunnie"

Sehun masih cemberut.

"sudahh.. jangan cemberut nanti cantik hunnie hilang" lanjut Jongin.

"anniyoo opp-" belum sempat Sehun meneruskan kalimatnya, bibirnya sudah terlebih dahulu di bungkam oleh Jongin.

Jongin melepaskan celana Sehun melepaskan dalaman Sehun, hingga Sehun total naked diatas tubuh Jongin.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, ia membuka selimut yang membaluti tubuh Jongin kemudian menggenggam kejantanan Jongin mengocoknya pelan lalu memposisikan kejantanan suaminya tersebut di vaginanya.

Jongin tersenyum senang melihat ke agresipan Sehun, ia menyukai permainan Sehun pagi ini.

"ssshh ughh~~" Jongin melenguh ketika miliknya sepenuhnya masuk di liang hangat Sehun.

"eunghhh~~ oppahh" Sehun menggerakan naik turun pinggangnya, kedua tangannya memegang pinggang Sehun.

"ahhh~~ good hunniehh"

Sehun memegang dadanya yang terlonjak karena gerakannya, namun kegiatan Sehun yang memegangi kedua payudaranya tersebut membuat Jongin jengah.

Jongin menarik tangan Sehun yang menahan dadanya.

"biarkan seperti inih hunnie~~, kenapa menahannya heumh?"

Sehun menggigit bibir nya.

Mencoba menjawab suaminya, namun karena kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya membuat Sehun melupakan jawaban yang akan ia lontarkan pada suaminya itu.

"ahhh~~ ah ah ah~~ oppahh ahh yahh~~" Sehun mempercepat gerakannya.

Jongin yang tidak puas dengan gerakan sehun, menggerakan pinggangnya berlawanan arah dengan Sehun.

"ahhh~~ ahhh~~ oppahh ahhh ahh ahh~~" Jongin meremas kuat dada Sehun, ia membalikan posisi Sehun. mendudukan Sehun di kepala ranjang kemudian melanjutkan gerakan in outnya.

"ahhhh~~ yahh oppahh ahh terushh~~" sesuai permintaan Sehun, Jongin mempercepat gerakannya sedangkan Sehun meremas kuat bantal disekitarnya sebelum meneriakan desahan panjangnya.

"aaaahhhhhhhh~~ ahh ahh oppahh akuhhh~~"' Sehun mengeluarkan orgasmenya, membuat kejantanan Jongin semakin cepat menyodok liangnya.

Jongin membaringkan tubuh Sehun yang kelelahan, kemudian melebarkan paha Sehun lalu menyodok kembali liang vagina Sehun.

Mata sayu Sehun menatap lelah ke arah Jongin yang masih mengerjai tubuhnya, Sehun tersenyum ketika bertemu pandang dengan Jongin.

Jongin membalas senyuman manis Sehun, sebelah tangan Jongin menyibak rambut Sehun lalu meraup bibir tipis Sehun melumat bibir Sehun bergantian, Jongin mempercepat gerakan in outnya.

Hingga kembali membuat Sehun terangsang, Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati sodokan kejantanan Jongin di vaginanya.

Kedua nipple nya kembali menegang, Jongin yang melihatnya dengan segera meraup dada nya.

"ahhh~~ oppahh fasterhh~~ ahhhh" sesuai permintaan Sehun, Jongin menyodok brutal liang vaginanya menumbuk beberapa kali sweetspot nya di dalam sana.

Membuat tubuh Sehun melengkung.

"aaAAAHHHHHHH...! oppahhhh"

Kejantanan Jongin mulai berkedut di liang Sehun yang menjepit kejantanannya, Sehun memeluk erat bahu Jongin.

Mendesah kenikmatan di bahu Jongin, matanya tertutup ketika orgasme keduanya datang.

"ohhh~~ ahhh~~ sehunniehhh~~" Jongin menghentikan pergerakan nya dan menembakan cairan spermanya di rahim Sehun.

Hingga akhirnya tubuh Jongin ambruk ditubuh Sehun.

Bibir Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun lalu mengecup lagi dahi Sehun.

"saranghae sehunnie" ucap Jongin lembut.

"nado saranghae jonginnie oppa.." jawab Sehun lalu membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi Jongin yang menatap heran kearahnya.

Terdengar isakan dari Sehun, membuat Jongin seketika khawatir pada Sehun.

"hunnie ada apa hm?" Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun, mengecup pipi Sehun lama.

"oppaa.. maaf" Jongin menautkan alisnya bingung.

"maaf untuk apa hunnie?"

Sehun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Jongin, memeluk erat tubuh Jongin.

"oppaa aku mencintaimu, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu oppa. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku hiks.. hiks.."

Jongin semakin bertambah bingung, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Sehun.

"akuu tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini padamu oppa karena aku mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa menangung beban ini aku merasa berdosa padamu oppa hiks.."

"apa maksudmu hunnie?" Jongin mengusap surai Sehun.

"aku.. a-aku sudah tidak suci lagi oppaa, jauh sebelum kau menyentuhku.. "

Jongin menatap lurus kedepan, menghentikan usapan tangannya di surai Sehun.

"a-aku sudah tidak perawan lagi oppaa.. aku- hiks.. maaf oppaa"

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sehun.

"maaf oppaa.. hunnie tidak bisa menjaganya untukmu.." Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin.

"hunnie diperkosa oppaa.."

Jongin meneteskan airmatanya.

"dia melakukannya berkali-kali oppa hiks.. hiks.. hunnie kotor.."

"..sudah hunn, berhenti mengatakannya"

"maaf oppa.. hunnie tidak bisa melawan di-"

"KUBILANG BERHENTI MENGATAKANNYA!" teriak Jongin menggelegar, ia menyentak tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi menggenggan tangannya.

Sehun menahan tangisannya, menatap nanar Jongin yang bangkit dari posisi nya lalu turun dari ranjang, mengenakan bajunya dengan asal-asalan lalu keluar kamar.

**TBC**

Annyeong haseyo~~

Aku bawa cerita baru tentang kaihun, semoga suka para kaihun shippers :D

Dan yang minta sequel The Night is a Night, masih aku pikir-pikir dulu. Gimana ya? Itu kisah cinta terlarang jadi ya? Sulit banget buat nentuin siapa yg berhak atas diri thehunnie chagi, sama aku aja kali ya? #PLAKK

Okeh sekian, akhir kata aku harap para kaihun's suka! Dan beri aku sebuah penghargaan/? Dengan sebuah review :D

Annyeong~~


	2. Chapter 2

Main Pair :** KaiHun and EXO member**

Rated : **M**

Genre : **romance, fluff and lil family**

Lenght :

**TWOOSHOOT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun meneguk sekali air mineral di gelas nya, kemudian meletakan gelas tersebut di meja.

Dengan langkah gontai Sehun melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamar, tangan kanannya mengusap lelehan airmata di pipinya.

"hiks.."

Setelah kejadian tadi pagi, setelah dimana ia mengatakan rahasia terbesar di dalam hidup nya kepada Jongin suaminya, rahasia terbesar yang juga merupakan aib besar dirinya dan keluarga nya.

Jongin yang telah menjadi suami nya kini, belum juga kembali.

Ia tahu Jongin pasti kecewa, dan... tentu saja jijik terhadap dirinya, jijik terhadap tubuhnya yang sudah sangat kotor.

Dirinya sangat mencintai Jongin, Jongin adalah semangat hidup nya dan jongin lah tumpuan hidup nya.

Jika bukan karena Jongin tubuhnya tidak akan berpijak di bumi ini seperti sekarang, apalagi di rumah ini.

Mengingat Kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu dimana 'orang itu' membuat diri nya benar-benar hancur.

Jika bukan karena seorang Kim Jongin, ia sudah lama mengakhiri hidup nya 2 tahun yang lalu.

Sehun mengusap airmata nya kemudian memerosotkan tubuhnya di dinding, menenggelamkan kepalanya di lutut nya.

Isakan yang Sehun keluarkan berganti menjadi tangisan sesenggukan, yang menggambarkan seberapa sakit nya seorang Oh 'kim' Sehun.

Ia tidak mau berpisah dengan Jongin.. karena ia sangat mencintai Jongin. ia tidak akan sanggup untuk hidup jika tanpa Jongin di sampingnya.

Hidupnya tidak akan ada artinya lagi, untuk apa ia hidup jika Jongin pergi meninggalkan nya.

Sehun menangis sekeras nya, menumpahkan beban pikiran nya lewat tangisan nya malam ini. ia akan memilih menghilang saja selamanya dari dunia ini.

Tanpa menunggu juga... Jongin akan pergi meninggalkan nya, biarlah.. tangisan nya malam ini menjadi kenangan terakhir dalam hidup nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

"ssshhss.."

Sehun meringis merasakan sedikit perih di selangkangannya, setiap melangkah selangkangannya menjadi perih.

Apa karena kekasihnya tadi ya?

Perih sekali, ia harus memberitahu eommanya tentang ini atau tidak ya?

Tapi Sehun malu.

Eh tapi kan eommanya berada di luar kota bersama appanya, jadi ya.. tidak usah sajalah.

Baru saja Sehun akan meraih kenop pintu, kedua daun pintu itu sudah duluan terbuka dan menampakan tubuh tinggi oppanya.

"kenapa baru pulang?" tanya oppanya menatap lekat kearahnya.

Sehun menatap ragu oppanya yang hampir menyerupai tinggi pintu.

"darimana saja?"

"d-dari dari.. ng.." euh! apa yang harus ia jawab?

Kris oppanya tidak mengijinkan ia mempunyai pacar, jika ia memberitahu Kris bahwa ia habis berkencan dengan Jongin bisa-bisa nanti oppanya membunuh kekasihnya itu.

"masuk" perintah Kris, Sehun mengangguk patuh lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

Masuk melewati oppanya yang menatap lekat bokongnya yang bergerak mengikuti arah langkahnya, Kris meneguk ludahnya.

Sehun semakin hari terlihat semakin cantik meski tubuh Sehun tidak se ideal tubuh Baekhyun saudara perempuan keduanya. Menurut Kris.

Tapi tidak mengurangi rasa cinta Kris pada adik bungsunya, Sehun.

Kris tau perasaan cinta yang tumbuh dihatinya itu adalah sebuah perasaan cinta yang terlarang.

Tapi tampaknya Kris tidak peduli, menurutnya dirinya tidak salah mencintai Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan lilitan handuk di tubuh nya, saat akan melangkahkan kaki nya ke lemari nada di ponsel nya berdering.

'**JongHun Kim' is calling ...**

Sehun mengulas senyum nya, ketika gabungan namanya dan kekasihnya tertera di layar ponsel nya.

Nama sayang yang diambil Jongin dari gabungan nama mereka berdua, untuk membuktikan bahwa seorang Oh Sehun hanya milik Kim Jongin, yang pada suatu saat nanti akan mengubah marga 'Oh' dari Sehun menjadi 'Kim' Sehun.

"yoboseyoo oppaa..?" Sehun menempelkan ponselnya di telinga nya, bibir Sehun meringis sambil menekan daerah selangkangan nya dari luar handuk.

Ringisan Sehun tentu saja membuat Jongin khawatir di seberang sana. 'hunnie baby neol gwenchana?'

Sehun merengut kesal. "jari oppa membuat vagina hunnie sakit ish!"

Jongin terdiam sejenak di seberang sana, kemudian berdeham. 'o-oh? Apa masih sakit hunnie?'

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, seolah Jongin bisa melihat anggukan kepalanya dari seberang sana. "ne oppaa, perih sekali shhss.."

Jongin meneguk saliva nya saat mendengar kalimat Sehun dan.. ringisan Sehun, Jongin membayangkan tangan nya yang menyentuh vagina Sehun.

Dan entah kenapa bayangan akan tubuh naked Sehun memenuhi kepala Jongin membuat pemikiran mesum Jongin bangkit.

'hunnie.. kau ingin sakit di vaginamu hilang tidak?'

Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengerjap polos sembari menganggukan kepalanya, agak malu juga sih membicarakan hal intim seperti ini dengan Jongin.

Tapi ini semua agar rasa perih di vaginanya hilang, dan Jongin memiliki cara agar perih di vaginanya hilang. "n-ne oppa hunnie mau, bagaimana caranya oppa?"

Jongin menyeringai senang, Jongin segera membuka resleting celananya kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. 'baiklah, sekarang hunnie kau ada dimana?'

"eoh? eung didalam kamar oppa, hunnie habis mandi waeyo?" terdengar polos.

Membuat senyum mesum Jongin terkembang lebar 'hunnie apa kau mengenakan baju?'

"ah anniyo oppa, hunnie masih memakai handuk"

Jongin menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam celananya 'hunniee.. berbaringlah di ranjangmu, lalu buka handukmu'

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya "mwo? Untuk apa oppaa, anniyo hunnie tidak mau tidur bertelanjang"

Jongin sekali lagi meneguk salivanya, kata-kata yeojachingunya itu terdengar begitu frontal dan.. tentu saja Jongin menyukai nya. Good girl!

'ayolah baby, lagipula tidak ada yang melihat mu bertelanjang bukan? Kau bahkan tahu Oppa tidak mungkin bisa melihat. Dan.. kau mau vaginamu itu tidak perih lagi kan?'

Sehun yang memang pada dasarnya polos memilih menganggukan kepalanya saja, satu tangannya melepas handuknya "arraseo oppaa.. hunnie baring"

Jongin mengelus kejantanannya 'baiklah hunnie... buka kedua pahamu, raba vaginamu sampai menemukan daging kecil dibagian atas vaginamu'

Seperti perkataan Jongin, Sehun meraba vaginanya mencoba mencari 'daging kecil' yang dimaksud Jongin "eungh tidak ada oppa hh~~"

Jongin mengelus kepala kejantanannya, lenguhan sehun membuat hasrat Jongin naik 'buka pahamu lebih lebar lagi hunniee, buka lipatan kecil di bagian atas vaginamu kemudian raba"

Sehun membuka kedua kakinya lebih lebar lagi, membuka lipatan bibir vaginanya mencari daging kecil yang dimaksud itu lagi"eunghh ahh o-oppaa nghh"

Jongin mulai mengocok batang kejantanannya, membayangkan tangan Sehun yang melakukan handjob di batangnya 'sshh.. ya baby disitu, kau sudah menemukannya jangan jauhkan tanganmu dari bagian itu. bayangkan oppa menghisap kuat bagian itu hunnie hhh~~"

Sehun memejamkan matanya, seraya mengangguk "n-nehh oppaa nghh~~ hunnie unghhh"

Jongin mempercepat gerakan mengocok batangnya 'ohh~~ hunniehh bayangkan oppa mencium bibirmu.'

Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya merasakan sensasi nikmat di vaginanya "eunghh oppahhh hunnieeh tidak tahanhh oppahh nghh ahh"

Jongin menggeram menahan desahannya 'hunniehh leb..ih cepathh'

Sehun mengapit kedua pahanya ketika sesuatu dari lubangnya mendesak keluar, tubuh Sehun melengkung "ahhh... ahhh! Oppa enghh"

Jongin mengocok brutal batangnya, mata sayunya menatap miliknya yang membesar lalu memejamkan lagi matanya ketika batang kejantanannya menyemburkan cairan putih hangat di perutnya 'ohhh ahhh sehunniehh~~'

Sehun mengatur nafasnya, ia mengusap tangannya yang terkena cairannya di spray ranjang. "eunghhh~~ oppa hunniee lelahh"

Jongin mengatur nafas terengahnya 'arraseo baby, sekarang tidurlah. Kita bertemu besok mimpi indah princess saranghae'

Sehun mengerang kecil menahan kantuknya karena kelelahan setelah bermasturbasi bersama Jongin yang ada diseberang sana "ne oppaa, nado saranghae jonginnie oppa. Ng tapi.. waeyo oppa ikut mendesah?"

Jongin menyimpulkan senyuman tipis di seberang sana, ia mengancingkan kembali celananya 'besok oppa akan beritahu, tidurlah sehunnnie bukankah kau lelah? hm"

Sehun mengangguk kecil "ne oppa..h arraseo hunnie tidur. Jaljayo oppa"

Kelopak mata Sehun tertutup, membiarkan ponselnya terjatuh di samping telinganya. Dan membiarkan tubuh telanjangnya terekspos diatas ranjang.

Diseberang sana Jongin tersenyum tipis mendengar dengkuran halus Sehun, yang menandakan si cantik Sehun sudah tertidur lelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tokk Tokk Tokk..**

"sehunnie.. makan malam sudah siap. Makanlah"

**Tokk Tokk Tokk..**

"sehunniee kau sudah tidur? Makan malam dulu hunnie"

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari dalam, Kris dengan perlahan membuka pintu kamar Sehun.

**Ckklekk**

**Kriett..**

"sehun- ni...e"

Kris terdiam untuk beberapa saat, pemandangan diatas ranjang sana membuat Kris terpaku.

Membuat kedua bola mata Kris menatap intens tubuh telanjang Sehun diatas ranjang.

Payudara Sehun yang terekspos membuat Kris menelan ludahnya, dan lagi.. permukaan vagina Sehun yang ditumbuhi rambut halus membuat hasrat Kris memuncak.

Dengan langkah pasti Kris memasuki kamar Sehun, mengunci pintu tersebut lalu melangkah mendekati ranjang Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"eunghh.." Sehun menggeliat ketika sesuatu yang kenyal menghisap bibirnya.

Remasan di payudaranya membuat Sehun membuka matanya dan melihat tubuh Kris sang Kakak lah yang menindih tubuhnya.

"eunghhh eummmmppppp...!" Sehun segera memukul keras bahu Kris.

Kris melepaskan ciumannya kemudian menatap Sehun.

"o-oppa apa yang kau lakukan- engmmMMMPP!" Kris melumat lagi bibir Sehun seraya menghisap bergantian bibir tipis Sehun, tangan Kris merambat ke selangkangan Sehun.

Sehun sekali lagi memberontak, kedua tangannya memukul bahu Kris yang terus saja melanjutkan kegiatanannya.

Merasa usaha memukul Kris sia-sia Sehun mengambil tindakan mencakar bahu Kris.

Tentu saja membuat Kris merintih kesakitan.

"akh! Sial!"

Kris mengusap bahunya yang menjadi korban pencakaran Sehun.

"kau! jangan macam-macam dengan ku sehun!" Kris menatap tajam Sehun.

"a-awas oppa.. ap-apa yang kau lakukan? Ja-jangan macam-macam atau sehunnie akan memberitahukan mu kepada eommaa"

Dengan tubuh gemetar Sehun mencoba beranjak dari tindihan tubuh Kris namun Kris malah mengunci pergerakan lengannya.

"cihh coba saja kalau kau berani mengadukanku pada eomma, aku tidak akan segan-segan menyebarkan foto telanjangmu terutama di sekolahan mu!"

Mata Sehun memanas mendengar penuturan Kris.

"j-jangann hiks... oppaa"

Buliran airmata membanjiri pipi Sehun, dan dengan segera di usap oleh Kris.

"makanya diam dan jadilah dongsaeng penurut yang manis. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu sehunnie jadi turuti permintaanku.."

Dengan isakannya Sehun mengangguk pasrah.

Membiarkan Kris kembali melumat bibirnya posesif, dan melebarkan kedua pahanya.

Kris memasukan satu jarinya di lubang vagina Sehun, membuat sehun meringis kesakitan.

"akh.. s-sakitt oppaa hiks.."

Sodokan jari Kris divagina Sehun membuat tangisan Sehun bertambah, vaginanya terasa semakin perih.

"oppa s-sakitt hiks.. hiks.. "

Kris mengeluarkan miliknya dari celananya, mengocok batang kejantananya lalu mengarahkannya ke lubang vagina Sehun.

Menggesek kepala kejantanannya di klitoris Sehun, kemudian memasukan batang kejantanannya di liang Sehun.

"akkhh! oppa..! berhentii sakitt hiks.. "

"tenanglah hunnie, kau akan menikmatinya nanti percaya pada oppa" Kris mendorong miliknya masuk lebih dalam lagi ke liang Sehun, mencoba menembus selaput dara Sehun yang seolah menahan pergerakannya.

**JLEB**

"Arrrhhh! Hiks.. eommaa hiks.. hiks.."

Kris mengusap airmata Sehun, kemudian melumat bibir Sehun.

Kris memaju mundurkan miliknya diliang Sehun yang mulai basah, Kris mengabaikan jeritan Sehun yang mengatakan sakit dan memintanya untuk berhenti.

Airmatanya terus mengalir selama permainan Kris, berharap kedua orangtuanya yang berada di luar kota segera pulang dan datang menyelamatkannya dari Kris.

Sehun juga berharap Baekhyun eonnienya segera pulang untuk menyelamatkannya dan melaporkan Kris kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Kedua kelopak mata Sehun terpejam ketika Kris mengeluarkan cairan kedalam rahimnya yang akan membuat masa depannya hancur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLAKK PLAKK **

Lima jari Ny. Oh mendarat di kedua pipi Sehun, cairan merah pekat mengalir di sudut bibir Sehun.

Baekhyun selaku eonnie Sehun hanya mampu menangis di balik tembok melihat Sehun yang tersungkur karena tamparan eommanya.

Di dalam hatinya ingin membantu Sehun, adiknya. tapi..

"hiks.. JAWAB AKU SEHUN! SIAPA YANG MENGHAMILI MU!" teriak Ny. Oh menggelegar diselingi dengan isakan.

"KAU MEMBUAT EOMMA KECEWA! KAU MEMBUAT MASA DEPANMU SENDIRI HANCUR sehunnie, hiks.. hiks.. kau membuat keluarga besar kita malu. Apa yang akan kami katakan kepada Tuan Kim.. sehunnie?! jika bukan Jongin yang menghamilimu!?"

"hiks.. hiks.. eommaa" Sehun menangis sesenggukan sambil memeluk kaki Ny. Oh

Tn. Oh selaku kepala keluarga Oh hanya duduk diam di sofa 'meratapi' masa depan putri bungsunya yang hancur.

Tn. Oh membiarkan Ny. Oh melayangkan pukulan ditubuh Sehun, sebagai kepala keluarga ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

Anak yang ada didalam kandungan Sehun tidak seharusnya hadir dikeluarga mereka.

Jika anak yang ada di dalam kandungan Sehun itu benih dari Kim Jongin, anak pengusaha yang menyuplai dana terbesar pada perusahaannya ia tidak akan keberatan.

Pertama kali mengetahui putrinya berpacaran dengan Kim Jongin Tn. Oh tentu saja berdecak senang, dengan itu ia tidak perlu bersusah payah merayu Sehun agar menerima dijodohkan dengan anak Rekan bisnisnya.

Tapi.. kejadian hari ini menghancurkan semuanya.

Berpikir beberapa kalipun Ia tidak akan mungkin membatalkan perjodohan antara putrinya putra presdir Kim, sama saja ia akan mepermalukan dirinya sendiri dan membatalkan kontrak kerjasama nya dengan perusahaan besar presdir Kim.

Ia Bingung ingin mengambil tindakan seperti apa, tapi bukan berarti dirinya diam saja tidak menindak lanjuti pria brengsek yang dengan berani-beraninya menghancurkan putrinya.

**PLAKK PLAKK **

Kembali dua tamparan mendarat dipipi Sehun.

"hiks.. hiks.. ampun eommaa"

"MAKANYA KAU BERITAHU EOMMA! SIAPA YANG MENGHAMILIMU!"

**GREEB**

Ny. Oh menjambak rambut sehun, membuat Sehun menjerit kesakitan.

**.**

**.**

Tubuh Baekhyun merosot di balik tembok, menangis sesenggukan melihat adiknya di hajar habis-habisan oleh eommanya.

Sehun bahkan tidak bersalah sama sekali, andai saja eommanya tahu bahwa yang menghancurkan Sehun itu adalah anak kebanggaan mereka.

Seharusnya si Brengsek itu yang di hajar dan dijebloskan kedalam penjara, kalau perlu Bajingan itu di hukum mati karena telah melakukan pemerkosaan beberapa kali terhadap Sehun.

Dan mengancam dirinya agar tetap tutup mulut dengan tindakan bejat si Brengsek itu.

Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya.

**.**

**.**

"eommaa hiks.. hiks.. sakit eommaaa ampunn"

"JAWAB EOMMA SEHUN APA KAU TULIIII!"

**PLAKK**

Tangisan Baekhyun semakin kencang mendengarkan pekikan kesakitan adiknya.

**.**

**.**

o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**00**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o

**.**

**.**

"KRIS YANG MENGHAMILI SEHUN EOMMA APPA! DIA YANG MEMPERKOSA SEHUN DIA MENGANCAMKU AGAR TUTUP MULUT ATAS KELAKUAN BEJATNYA hiks.. hiks.."

"KRIS YANG PANTAS MATI! KALIAN BUNUH DIA AKU TIDAK SUDI MEMILIKI OPPA SEBEJAT DIA!"

Lutut Ny. Oh bergetar mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Baekhyun, langit seakan runtuh menimpanya.

Seluruh tubuh Ny. Oh bergetar menahan lemas dilututnya.

Ny. Oh menangis sejadinya.

Oh Sehun.. putri bungsunya bahkan tidak bersalah apa-apa, memang tidak seharusnya dirinya melakukan tindak kekerasan pada putri kecilnya itu.

Kelopak mata Ny. Oh terpejam mengingat kejadian dimana dirinya menyeret Sehun kekamar mandi untuk memberi pelajaran pada Sehun yang masih menutup mulutnya.

Ia bahkan menolak Sehun hingga jatuh membentur sudut bath up dan menyebabkan sehun keguguran karena perut Sehun yang ikut andil dalam benturan keras pada sudut bath up.

Tubuh Ny. Oh semakin lemas ketika Baekhyun mengarahkan pisau dapur ke arah perutnya sendiri, pisau yang entah sejak kapan berada di tangan Baekhyun.

Mata sembab Baekhyun yang menyiratkan kebencian mengarah ke Kris yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam.

"hiks.. APA YI FAN?! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU HUH?! HAHAHAHAAA! hiks.. TIDAK AKAN AKU BIARKAN TANGAN KOTOR MU ITU MENYENTUHKU LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI BUNUH DIRI!"

"BAEKKIII! berhenti! apa yang kau lakukan nak.. berhenti eomma mohon. Lebih baik eomma saja yang mati maaf eomma tidak bisa menjaga kalian maaf eomma tidak pernah ada untuk kalian maaf... eomma tidak memperhatikan kalian selama ini..."

**Slash**

Baekhyun mengiris urat nadinya sendiri, cairan merah pekat yang mengalir ditangan Baekhyun membuat tangisan Ny. Oh menjadi.

**Prang...!**

Tn. Kim merebut paksa pisau yang ada di tangan Baekhyun saat Baekhyun akan menyayat pisau tersebut ke bagian lehernya lalu melemparkannya jauh dari jangkauan tubuh Baekhyun, Tn. Oh yang sedari tadi membeku dengan segera mengambil tindakan membawa Baekhyun kerumah sakit.

Meninggalkan Ny. Oh yang kini mulai kehilangan kesadarannya di tangan Kris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ny. Oh mengusap airmata yang mengaliri kelopak matanya sendiri, ia merapatkan tubuhnya tepat di depan pintu ruang rawat kedua putrinya.

Menjaga pintu itu agar tetap tertutup rapat, tertutup rapat dari pandangan mata Yi Fan.

Dirinya mengharamkan Kris menatap barang sedikitpun pada kedua putrinya, ia begitu hancur mengetahui kelakuan bejat orang yang saat ini berdiri tepat di depannya.

"eo-omma aku-"

"jangan pernah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu! KAU BUKAN ANAKKU! PERGII!"

Lagi Ny. Oh menangis terisak, bibir bergetarnya mencoba meredam tangisannya.

"eommaa-"

**PLAKKKK**

Lima jari Ny. Oh melayang tepat di pipi kiri Kris.

"kubilang jangan berani-berani kau memanggilku seperti itu. pergi kau dari sini hiks.. SEBELUM AKU MENJEBLOSKANMU KEDALAM PENJARA BRENGSEK!"

Kris dengan perlahan memundurkan tubuhnya, menatap lekat yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik yang mengharamkan mulutnya memanggil orang itu dengan sebutan eomma.

Mata namja itu memerah menahan buliran yang sebentar lagi jatuh menembus pelupuk matanya.

Didalam hati, ia terus meminta maaf kepada orang-orang yang marah besar padanya.

**Flashback****OFF**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun bangkit dari posisinya menuju kamar, dengan perlahan kedua lengannya membuka pintu kemudian melangkah masuk.

Tubuh Sehun sempat membeku ketika berbalik.

Cairan bening dimatanya semakin melesak keluar ketika melihat Kim Jongin suaminya tengah mengenakan piyama tidur di depan sana.

Sehun menundukan kepalanya ketika suaminya itu balas menatap kearahnya.

Sehun mengangkat kembali kepalanya, menatap suaminya yang kini berbaring di tempat tidur.

Sehun mengembangkan senyum tipisnya, ia bahagia karena setidaknya namja itu masih mau tidur sekamar dengannya.

Setidaknya.. hingga besok hari terakhirnya hidup didunia ini, namja itu masih berada di jangkauan matanya seperti sekarang.

Sehun.. akan memilih pergi saja dari kehidupan ini mengucapkan kata cinta terakhir pada namja itu lalu mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada namja itu sebelum namja itu mengucapkan selamat tinggal terlebih dahulu padanya.

Tapi.. meskipun seperti itu, Sehun cukup tahu diri juga untuk tidak tidur seranjang dengan Jongin ia sadar dirinya itu kotor.

Dengan ragu Sehun meraih bantal dari ranjang dan meletakannya di lantai, ia akan memutuskan untuk tidur dilantai saja.

Kkk~~ tidur dilantai untuk yang terakhir kali didalam hidupnya tak akan meninggalkan kesan buruk kan?.

Sehun mendudukan tubuhnya dilantai, seketika hawa dingin menusuk kulitnya hingga ke tulang.

Dingin..

Sehun menatap selimut yang bergelung di tubuh Jo.. ngin...

DEG

DEG

Mata namja yang masih menjadi suami sahnya itu menatap tajam kearahnya, membuat jantung Sehun serasa ingin melompat karena terkejut.

Tubuh Sehun gemetaran takut.

Apalagi ketika Jongin mulai bangkit dari tempat tidur itu, dan memposisikan tubuhnya duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menatap lekat kearah Sehun.

"apa kau sadar kenapa marga 'Oh' mu itu berganti menjadi marga 'Kim'?"

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, pertanyaan yang ia tidak mengerti maksudnya itu membuat jantungnya berdenyut nyeri.

"JAWAB AKU KIM SEHUN!"

Punggung Sehun terlihat bergetar menahan tangisannya, namun nyeri yang menyerang dadanya itu membuat satu isakan lolos di bibirnya.

"hiks.. hiks.. k-karena, karena a-aku telah menikah dengan K-kim Jo-jongin.." isak Sehun lirih.

"lalu kenapa kau mau menikah dengan Kim Jongin?"

Sehun mengusap air matanya yang sedari tadi mengalir.

"k-karena hiks.. aku m-mencintai K-kim Jongin.. hiks.."

"jadi dengan tidur dilantai meninggalkan seorang Kim Jongin ditempat tidur sendirian adalah wujud dari cinta seorang Kim Sehun?"

Sehun memberanikan dirinya menatap sekilas kearah Jongin, kemudian menggeleng.

"an-aniyo oppaa"

"kau membuatku kesal Sehun!"

Kedua manik mata Sehun menatap nanar kearah Jongin kemudian menundukan lagi kepalanya.

"aku tidak tahu apa kau layak disebut sebagai seorang isteri"

Isakan Sehun berganti menjadi tangis sesenggukan.

"hiks.. hiks.. maaf opp-"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU OPPA KIM SEHUN! SEHARUSNYA KAU SADAR SIAPA DIRIMU ITU SEKARANG!"

Jongin mendongakan kepalanya menjaga agar genangan air di pelupuk matanya itu tidak jatuh.

Jongin menatap lirih kearah Sehun yang bersimpuh memeluk kakinya, meminta ampun padanya agar dirinya memaafkan Sehun.

Yeoja ini.. betapa Jongin mencintainya, melihatnya menangis membuat Jongin ingin melenyapkan dirnya sendiri.

Ia menyakiti semangat hidupnya.

"hiks.. mianhae jeongmal mianhae.. hunnie tahu hunnie tidak ada harganya hunnie kotor hunnie rendahan op-oppaa.. hiks.. hiks.. hunnie memang tidak tahu diri. Mianhae sehunnie berani-beraninya masih mencintaimu mianhae s-sehunnie dengan berani-beraninya menerima lamaranmu dan menjadi isterimu oppa.."

"semua sehunnie lakukan k-karena hunnie mencintaimu oppaaa, tapi jika kau meminta hunnie untuk pergi hunnie akan lakukan oppa karena sehunnie sadar sehunnie hanya seorang yeoja kotor yang-"

"APA YANG TIDAK KUKETAHUI TENTANG DIRIMU SEHUN?!"

"JAWAB APA YANG TIDAK KU KETAHUI TENTANG DIRIMU!?"

Sehun menggeleng dengan tangisannya, menandakan ia tidak tahu apa saja yang Jongin ketahui tentang dirinya.

Memang apa yang Jongin ketahui..

"makanya aku menyuruhmu diam untuk tidak melanjutkan kalimatmu itu tadi pagi, karena jauh sebelum aku melamarmu! sebelum aku mengambil pilihan untuk meyakinkan diriku untuk menjadikanmu istriku AKU SUDAH TAHU SI BAJINGAN KRIS MEMPERKOSAMU! MEMPERKOSA ADIK KANDUNGNYA SENDIRI!"

Jongin mengusap kasar air matanya.

"sakit sekali mendengarnya sehun apa kau tahu itu? aku tahu dia melakukannya beberapa kali. Aku juga mengetahui tentang kehamilanmu DAN AKU JUGA TAHU TENTANG DIRIMU YANG KEGUGURAN! andai saja appa ku tidak melarangku untuk membunuh si BAJINGAN itu, si BRENGSEK itu sudah lama MATI DITANGANKU! DAN KAU TENTU TIDAK TAHU HAL ITU"

Jongin mengusap helaian rambut Sehun, membuat tangisan yeoja itu semakin kencang.

"yang meminta agar si brengsek itu jangan di penjara dan agar si brengsek itu dikirimkan ke ujung benua sana adalah appaku. Demi menutupi aib keluarga besar Oh dan juga keluarga Kim, Itu semua appaku lakukan karena keluarga besar Kim menyayangimu sehunnie"

"tapi.. terima kasih sudah jujur padaku, aku hargai kejujuranmu terima kasih sehunnie. maafkan aku yang membentakmu tadi pagi.. aku hanya belum bisa menerima kenyataan itu tapi.. disamping itu aku sudah bisa menerima aku sudah memikirkannya.. bahwa aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan memang aku mencintaimu kau bahkan tidak tahu sebesar apa cintaku padamu.."

Jongin melepas rengkuhan tangan Sehun ditungkai kakinya, lalu menjongkokan tubuhnya didepan Sehun mengangkat bridal Sehun dan kemudian membawa Sehun ke atas ranjang tepat dipangkuan Jongin sendiri.

Kedua lengan Jongin memeluk erat tubuh bergetar Sehun yang belum berhenti menangis.

Ah bahkan tangisan Sehun semakin bertambah kencang mendengar penuturan Jongin tadi.

Jongin mengecup kening Sehun lama lalu membawa Sehun kedalam rengkuhan hangatnya.

"sshhss uljhima.. mianhae" Jongin menumpu dagunya di puncak kepala Sehun, buliran kecil yang melesak dari mata Jongin mengalir jatuh di puncak kepala Sehun.

Kedua tangan Jongin mengepal ketika membayangkan Sehun yang dilecehkan oleh saudara kandungnya sendiri.

Mengingat nya membuat emosi Jongin naik, kedua bola matanya menatap Sehun yang masih sesenggukan.

Kedua kelopak mata Jongin kembali terpejam, jangan..!

Jangan sampai ia melampiaskan emosinya pada istri cantik nya ini, istri cantiknya ini adalah korban... pelecehan seksual.

Jongin akan membunuh si BRENGSEK itu jika didalam hidupnya di beri kesempatan bertemu dengan si Brengsek itu lagi, gara-gara makhluk gila itu masa depan Sehun hancur dan gara-gara makhluk gila itu juga dirinya menyakiti Sehun yang sama sekali tidak bersalah dalam masalah ini.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya berat, ia memang bertekad akan melupakan 'masalah' itu, dan akan memulai hidup baru dengan Sehun.

Chu~

Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Sehun, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Sehun seraya mengusap airmata yang mengalir deras di pipi sehun.

"uljhima chagiya.. maafkan aku, heum.."

"sehunnie apa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" lanjut Jongin lagi.

Sehun dengan isakannya mengangguk.

"apa kau mencintaiku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jongin barusan membuat Sehun kembali menangis sesenggukan.

"e-eh? hunnie waeyo menangis lagi? Mianhae chagiya aku menyakiti mu lagi ne?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya membuat airmata yang membanjiri pelupuk matanya jatuh semakin deras.

"hunnie jawab aku.. jangan menangis lagi aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah"

"hiks.. hiks.. jeongmal hiks.. saranghae oppaaa"

Jongin menyeka airmata di pipi putih Sehun, dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sehun bergantian kemudian membaringkan tubuh Sehun di tempat tidur dan dengan perlahan ikut berbaring di samping Sehun.

Jongin mengusap lembut airmata di pipi Sehun.

"sshss.. mianheyo sehunnie, uljhima.."

Dengan isakannya Sehun mengangguk lemah.

.

.

.

.

Biasan sinar matahari pagi menembus kaca jendela kamar Sehun dan suaminya Jongin, membuat yeoja cantik yang tengah tertidur tersebut menggeliat tak nyaman.

Bibir tipisnya yang merah merekah mengeluarkan lenguhan kecil.

Dengan perlahan kedua kelopak mata Sehun terbuka, keduakelopak mata Sehun mengerjap kecil.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping sisi ranjang yang sudah kosong, dengan segera Sehun mendudukan tubuhnya.

"agh!"

Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing, membuatnya mengerang.

Setelah beberapa menit Sehun menutup matanya, Sehun kemudian membuka matanya dan menatap sisi ranjangnya yang dipenuhi dengan kelopak bunga mawar merah membuat Sehun termangu untuk beberapa saat.

Didalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, Sehun mengambil satu kelopak mawar yang tertera disisi ranjang kemudian menghirup harum kelopak mawar tersebut.

Senyum manis terkembang di bibir Sehun, tidak perlu bertanya Sehun juga tahu yang menebarkan kelopak mawar di sekeliling sisi ranjang.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin.. suaminya.

Sehun segera beranjak dari ranjang, menggunakan sendal rumahnya.

Di meja samping ranjangnya terdapat setangkai mawar merah beserta secarik kertas yang.. tentu saja terdapat tulisan tangan Kim Jongin di sana.

Bibir Sehun menyematkan senyuman lembut.

Sehun membaca tulisan yang tertera dikertas tadi.

"**Morning princess sehunnie~ **

**SEGERALAH MANDI! AKU MEMERINTAH!"**

Sehun mempout bibir tipisnya, ia pikir isi dari kertas kecil itu akan sepenuhnya romantis tapi malah huruf kapital yang mengakhiri kalimat berupa bentakan dikertas itu.

Mata Sehun memanas, belum genap semenit buliran bening jatuh menuruni kelopak mata Sehun.

Kata-kata Jongin dikertas itu membuat ulu hati Sehun berdenyut, ia tahu Jongin masih kecewa pada dirinya.

Sehun meletakan kembali mawar merah tersebut keatas meja.

Dengan isakan di bibirnya Sehun membuka bajunya beserta bawahan bajunya hingga tubuh Sehun polos seluruhnya.

Setelah melilitkan tubuhnya dengan handuk, Sehun masuk kekamar mandi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin memindahkan masakan ramyeonnya ke wadah yang.. kurang lebih seperti mangkuk, kemudian menatanya diatas meja.

Jongin terkikik melihat hasil masakan 'terakhir'nya/?, semoga.. Sehun menyukai masakan buatannya ini.

Sebagai suami yang baik ia ingin memasak untuk istrinya, memasak sekali-sekali untuk istrinya tak apa kan?

Kkkk~

Jongin melepas apronnya, kemudian melemparkannya kesembarang arah hingga bertengger dengan indahnya di diwajah Sehun.

Membuat hati Sehun tambah terluka, ia merasa Jongin sudah tidak menganggap dirinya.

Kertas yang berisikan perintah dengan huruf kapital dan.. sebuah apron yang melayang tepat mengenai wajah cantik nya?. Membuat ulu hati Sehun nyeri.

"hiks.. hiks.." isakan kembali mengalun di bibir sehun.

Jongin seketika menoleh keasal isakan, dan menemukan Sehun yang tengah terisak serta apron yang tadi Jongin lemparkan menutupi seluruh wajah Sehun.

"e-eh? Mianhae sehunnie. mianhae mianhae apa sakit? mianhe aku tidak tahu jika apronnya terlempar diwajahmu baby mianhae"

Jongin dengan segera mengambil apron tadi dari wajah Sehun, kemudian membawa tubuh sehun kepelukan nya

"shss.. mianhae sehunnie aku tidak sengaja, mianhae.. apa sakit?"

Jongin mengusap airmata Sehun, membuat tangisan Sehun bertambah kencang.

"aigoo hunnie.. mianhae mianhae shhss.." Jongin mendudukan Sehun dikursi, sembari mengecupi beberapa kali kelopak mata, hidung dan pipi sehun.

"sehunnie.. mianhae jeongmal mianhae aku tidak sengaja. Sakit sekali ne? mianhae"

Jongin memeluk erat lagi tubuh Sehun sambil menepuk bahu sehun.

Membisikan permintaan maaf pada Sehun, Jongin merutuki tangannya yang tidak meletakan apron itu saja dikursi dari pada melemparnya hingga mengenai istri cantiknya itu.

Melihat istrinya itu terisak membuat jongin semakin merasa bersalah, mata indah itu menangis lagi.

Ia bahkan baru tahu sekarang jika Sehun itu ternyata cengeng, baru saja terkena lemparan apron sudah menangis.

Dan lagi.. tangisan Sehun lama berhenti membuat Jongin semakin panik.

"sehunnie maafkan aku ne? aku benar-benar tidak sengaja baby."

Sehun mengangguk dalam isakannya.

Sedanggkan Jongin tersenyum, ia mengusap pipi Sehun kemudian mengecup bibir Sehun.

"sekarang duduklah dengan benar, aku akan menyiapkan makanan untuk nae princess"

Sehun menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya.

"aku memasakannnya untukmu, makanlah hunnie" seakan mengerti tatapan Sehun yang menyiratkan pertanyaan tentang asal-usul makanan yang disajikan di depannya.

Sehun dengan isakannya mulai memakan masakan yang di persilahkan Jongin.

Terasa asin, tapi..

Sehun tetap memakannya saja untuk menghargai jerih payah Jongin yang memasak makanan di depannya ini.

"hiks.. hiks.. m-mashita hiks"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin membaringkan tubuh Sehun diatas ranjang kemudian mengecup bibir sehun.

"saengil chukkae hamnida sehunnie" ucap Jongin, sembari mengecup dahi Sehun.

Jongin mengusap airmata yang mengalir semakin deras di pipi Sehun.

"tunggu sebentar ne?"

Jongin keluar kamar, meninggalkan Sehun yang kini mengubah dari posisi baringnya menjadi duduk.

Ia bahkan lupa bahwa hari ini hari ulang tahunnya.

Tangisan Sehun semakin kencang ketika melihat Jongin membawa cake ulang Tahun di tangannya, tangan Jongin melindungi lilin berbentuk 20 di atas cake tersebut.

"saengil chukkae hamnida~~ saengil chukkae hamnida, saengil chukkae sehunnie saengil chukkae sehunnie~~"

"hiks.. hiks.."

"sehunnie.. chagiya ditiup lilinnnya hm?" Jongin mendudukan tubuhnya diranjang tepat didepan Sehun yang masih betah menangis sesenggukan.

Membuat Jongin benar-benar merasa bersalah, tapi ia tak habis pikir juga hanya gara-gara terkena lemparan apron tangisan Sehun belum berhenti juga.

"sehunnie sshss.." Jongin membawa Sehun kedalam pelukannya, seraya mengusap helaian rambut Sehun Jongin mendaratkan ciumannya di dahi Sehun.

Menepuk pelan bahu bergetar Sehun, lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"hunnie kajja ditiup lilinnya..."

"hiks.. n-ne" jawab Sehun terisak.

Jongin menjauhkan cakenya saat Sehun akan meniup lilinnya.

"ah tunggu sehunnie, make a wish first.. okay?" Sehun mengangguk pelan kearah Jongin, lalu menautkan kedua lengannya kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Setelah membuka matanya Sehun meniup lilin cake ulang tahunnya.

"baiklah... sekarang potong kuenya dan berikan pada seseorang yang paling kau cintai.."

Sesuai permintaan Jongin, Sehun memotong cakenya kemudian menyuapkan potongan cake tersebut pada Jongin.

Setelah menyuap Jongin, Sehun kembali melanjutkan tangisnya.

Jongin tentu saja merasa bersalah, ia meletakan cake ulang tahun Sehun diatas meja samping ranjang.

"sehunnie shhss.. kenapa menangis lagi hm? Apa wajahmu yang terkena lemparan apron masih sakit? jika iya maafkan aku ne?"

Sehun menatap cemberut Jongin.

"hiks.. hiks.. k-kau membentak sehunnie didalam kertas itu hiks.." ucap Sehun susah payah, Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya kearah jari telunjuk Sehun yang mengarah keatas meja yang masih terdapat kertas kecil dan setangkai mawar merah diatasnya.

Jongin lalu mengalihkan lagi tatapannya kearah Sehun.

Ia paham, Sehun menangis bukan karena Sehun cengeng.

"mianhae.. sehunnie, jeongmal mianhae" Jongin meraih tubuh Sehun kedalam pelukannya.

Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Sehun, Jongin bahkan tidak tahu apa maksud dan tujuannya menulis dengan huruf kapital diatas kertas itu dan lagi peribahasa di kertas itu Jongin akui.. kasar sih.

Di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam Jongin belum terima atas peristiwa pelecehan seksual yang menimpa Sehun.

Ia bahkan belum rela jika pelaku pelecehan seksual itu di biarkan hidup, hidup istrinya hancur gara-gara orang itu.

Jongin berharap suatu hari nanti dirinya di pertemukan dengan orang itu, dan dirinya akan menghajar orang itu habis-habisan nanti. Lihat saja..!

"maafkan aku sehuniie, aku sungguh minta maaf.. "

Jongin merasakan kepala Sehun mengangguk di dalam pelukannya.

"saranghae sehunnie.." Jongin mengecup perpotongan leher Sehun.

"hiks.. hiks.. n-nado saranghae jonginnie opp-" ucapan Sehun terhenti ketika satu jari Jongin mendarat di depan bibirnya.

"berhenti memanggilku oppa sehunnie, kita suami istri sekarang bukan berpacaran. Panggil aku dengan panggilan sayangmu, jonginnie atau yeobo..?"

Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"arraseo jonginnie.."

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh sehun, mengecup beberapa kali leher sehun membuat lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"sehunnie.." Jongin mengecup sisi belakang daun telinga Sehun, menjilat serta menggigit kecil bagian sensitif tersebut.

"nghhh.. n-ne jonginnie..h?"

"aku menginginkanmu" Sehun mengangguk pelan, ia mengerti maksud perkataan Jongin.

Sehun membawa tangan Jongin ke area payudaranya, menuntun tangan Jongin agar meremas gundukan miliknya tersebut.

"eunghhh..." Jongin menelusupkan kedua tangannya kedalam baju Sehun, memanjakan bagian sensitif Sehun didalam sana.

Sehun hanya melenguh pasrah menerima perlakuan hangat dan penuh cinta dari suaminya.

Sentuhan lembut namun penuh gairah itu membuat Sehun menggigit bibirnya, sentuhan suaminya dibagian bawah tubuhnya terasa begitu nikmat.

Namja yang berada diatas tubuhnya ini adalah segalanya bagi Sehun, Sehun tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa namja ini disisinya.

Ia takut suatu hari nanti Jongin akan pergi meninggalkannya, bisa saja Jongin menerima dirinya apa adanya hari ini.

Didalam hati Jongin yang paling dalam, Jongin pasti kecewa pada dirinya.

Bagaimana jika besok Jongin mulai berpaling darinya dan mencari yang lain, biar bagaimanapun Jongin 'seorang laki-laki'.

Tapi.. ia sudah berusaha jujur pada Jongin tentang dirinya dan Jongin mengucapkan Terima Kasih atas kejujurannya.

Sehun berharap kata cinta yang diucapkan Jongin berasal dari hatinya yang paling dalam, jika.. suatu hari nanti Jongin pergi meninggalkannya.

Sehun memilih pergi saja untuk selamanya.

"e-enghhh h-ahhh.." kedua kelopak mata Sehun terpejam menikmati penyatuan suaminya di tubuhnya.

Bibir Jongin melumat lembut bibirnya.

Mata sayu Sehun menatap penyatuan tubuh bagian bawah nya dengan Jongin, milik Jongin yang keluar masuk didalamnya membuat seketika rona merah timbul di pipinya.

Jongin yang melihatnya menghentikan pergerakannya untuk sementara, tangan kanan Jongin mengusap helaian rambut Sehun.

"wae humh?" Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun.

"a-aniyo..h"

Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun dan mendudukan tubuh penuh peluh Sehun kepangkuannya.

Dengan refleks Sehun mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Jongin, hingga wajah keduanya kini saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang dekat.

Dekat sekali, hingga membuat kedua bibir itu kini saling bertautan.

Kedua tangan Jongin meremas payudara Sehun sejenak, sebelum kedua tangannya berpindah dipinggang Sehun.

Menuntun pinggang Sehun agar bergerak, melanjutkan kegiatan mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Jongin memejamkan matanya menikmati gerakan Sehun yang membuat miliknya masuk lebih dalam lagi ke lubang surga Sehun.

Bibir tebal Jongin melenguh kenikmatan, kedua tangannya meremas bokong Sehun seraya melesakan wajahnya di kedua gundukan payudara Sehun.

Desahan dan lenguhan yang dikeluarkan keduanya membuat gairah keduanya semakin meningkat, yang membuat permainan sepasang suami istri itu terus berlanjut.

**.**

**.**

o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**00**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o

**.**

**.**

**3 Minggu kemudian**

Sehun melompat kepelukan Jongin yang berdiri di pinggir ranjang membuat keduanya terjatuh keatas ranjang.

Jongin mengelus bahu Sehun, seraya menggumam heran.

"waeyo baby?" tanya Jongin heran.

Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Jongin.

"jonginnie~~" panggil Sehun.

"setelah kembali dari sini, kita tinggal dirumah eommaku saja ne?"

Jongin mengernyit bingung akan permintaan Sehun.

"eum begini baby eomma sudah lebih dulu meminta kita untuk tinggal dirumah. Eomma bilang ingin mengajari sedikit tata krama bagaimana menjadi istri yang baik dan menantu yang baik di keluarga besar kim. Mungkin eomma ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat lagi.."

Bibir Sehun mengerucut imut, ia kecewa tidak bisa berkumpul dengan eommanya lagi, selain itu ia juga sedikit agak khawatir tentang kata-kata Jongin yang mengatakan bahwa mertuanya itu ingin mengajarinya sedikit tata krama.

Tata krama menjadi seorang istri? Dan tata krama menjadi menantu yang baik?

Memangnya dirinya kurang sopan ya? Tapi Seingat Sehun saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan eomma Kim. Dirinya diam saja tidak banyak bertingkah meskipun waktu itu di depannya ada Kim Jongin.

"eomma mengatakan tidak akan melepaskan kita untuk tinggal dirumah sendiri jika kita belum memiliki anak. Karena mendapat bagian besar untuk mengurus perusahaan aku akan sering pulang larut malam, jadi eomma takut saja jika kau tinggal sendirian dirumah"

Sehunmendongakan kepalanya menatap Jongin, ia mengubah posisi baringnya menjadi duduk ditubuh Jongin.

"jonginnie.." Sehun menyatukan tangannya dengan tangan Jongin.

"ne baby?" Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"eo-ommonim ng.. tidak jahat kan?"

Jongin tersenyum seraya mengusap pipi Sehun.

"tidak. waeyo heum?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"aku takut saja pada eommonim" ucap Sehun.

"gwenchana. Kau saja yang belum mengenal eomma, menurutku eomma orang yang baik dan menyenangkan sehunnie"

Sehun menatap Jongin, lalu menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"jong-" Sehun menutup mulutnya.

Sedangkan Jongin menatap heran kearah Sehun yang tiba-tiba menjeda kalimatnya. Dan.. kedua tangan Sehun yang membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Seperti menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar sebentar lagi dari mulutnya.

"sehunnie gwenchana? Ada apa?"

Sehun menggeleng sebagai jawaban, kemudian bangkit dari tubuhnya dan berlari kearah kamar mandi.

Jongin yang masih dilanda perasaan bingung, segera menyusul Sehun kekamar mandi.

"hoekkk..! hoekkk"

Sehun memuntahkan isi perutnya di westafel, perutnya serasa diaduk dari dalam.

Jongin segera mendekati Sehun mengambil tindakan memijit pelan tengkuk Sehun, asumsinya menyimpulkan Sehun mungkin masuk angin.

Kembali terdengar muntahan dari Sehun, membuat Jongin semakin panik.

Apalagi ketika tubuh Sehun yang mulai hilang keseimbangannya, membuat Jongin berteriak panik.

Ia tentu saja sedikit agak shock, perasaan baru beberapa menit lalu Sehun berbicara dengannya dengan keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

Namun sekarang Sehun malah muntah-muntah dan pingsan.

Jongin dengan segera mengangkat tubuh Sehun menuju ranjang dan dengan perlahan membaringkan tubuh Sehun.

"hunnie? Sehunnie..? bangunlah"

Jongin semakin panik ketika tak ada respon dari Sehun, Jongin dengan sigap mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomer eommanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin mengamati wajah damai Sehun yang sedang tertidur, bibirnya mengecup lama dahi Sehun dan menyusul bibir Sehun.

Ia membenarkan selimut yang membaluti tubuh Sehun.

Tak lama terdengar lenguhan dari Sehun, Jongin membiarkan tubuh Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Kedua manik mata Sehun menatap ruang sekitarnya, lalu menatap Jongin yang malah mengembangkan senyumannya kearahnya.

"jonginnie.. errmh, waeyo?" tanya Sehun serak, Sehun berjengit bingung ketika Jongin memeluknya erat.

"terimakasih.." ucap Jongin samar, Sehun membalas pelukan Jongin.

"ne?"

"kata eomma kemungkinan kau hamil. Tapi untuk memastikan kau hamil atau tidak eomma meminta kita agar segera pulang untuk memeriksa keadaanmu dulu"

"eoh? ng.. jadi sehunnie hamil?"

Jongin mendaratkan kecupannya didahi Sehun.

"aku harap baby. Dan.. kapan terakhir kau menstruasi sehunnie? eomma meminta aku agar menanyakannya padamu"

Sehun mengelus pelan perut datarnya.

"sehunnie lupa, tapi sudah beberapa minggu yang lalu jonginnie. Kira-kira satu minggu sebelum pernikahan kita, seharusnya aku menstruasi lagi minggu ini.."

"arraseo, kau bersiap-siaplah. Kita akan pulang sekarang hm" Jongin melanjutkan pekerjaan menyimpun pakaian-pakaian Sehun di Koper.

Sehun hanya diam saja, antara senang dan.. khawatir.

Semoga saja dirinya hamil dan membuat Jongin serta keluarganya senang dan tentunya bahagia, tapi ia yakin dirinya tengah hamil sekarang.

Ia pernah mengalami gejala ini sebelumnya, jauh sebelum ia menikah dengan Jongin.

Waktu itu, dirinya juga telat menstruasi selama sebulan seperti sekarang dan.. gejala mual dan pusing yang menderanya.

Sehun menarik nafasnya, ia senang dengan ekspresi bahagia Jongin.

Setidaknya, lewat kehamilannya ia bisa membahagiakan Jongin dan Sehun berharap ah! tentu saja Jongin akan menyayangi anak yang akan lahir dari rahimnya, karena selama 3/5 minggu di rumah ini Jonginlah teman tidurnya dan **menidurinya**.

Sehun mengembangkan senyuman manisnya yang mampu melelehkan Jongin dalam sekejap, di dalam hati Sehun berharap semoga ia dan Jongin berbahagia untuk selamanya.

Hanya berharap sih..

Sehun juga berharap semoga cinta Jongin pada dirinya selalu abadi.

Dan mengenai Jongin yang sudah menerima dirinya, semoga saja Jongin benar-benar menerima dirinya.

Menerima dirinya apa adanya, bukan menerima dirinya dengan ada apanya.

Sehun akan menjadi yeoja yang paling bahagia menjadi dirinya sendiri di dunia ini, jika orang yang dicintainya 'Kim Jongin' mencintai kekurangannya dan menerima dirinya apa adanya.

Hanya cinta Jongin yang mampu menguatkan dirinya untuk hidup dengan bayang-bayang kelam masa lalunya.

Ia tidak akan berdaya sama sekali jika Jongin pergi meninggalkannya, jika pun hal itu benar-benar terjadi ia sebagai seorang 'Kim' Sehun memilih mengakhiri hidupnya saja, pergi sejauh mungkin untuk selamanya.

**END**

Yeayy! Akhirnya END juga.

Ummm im gonna say to happy birthday to **OUR CUTIE EOMMA.**

**Saengil chukkaehamnida mommy/eomma, tambah langgeng sama kai daddy~**

**Tambah imut, kiyut dan yeoppo, tapi jangan tambahin lagi tinggi badannya mom #pout/? Kacian daddy yang kalah tingginya tuh daaaannnn! Juga berrenti deket2an sama TAO ahjussi! Tao itu milik (...)**

**Udah itu aja, gak minta apa-apa cuman minta dedek bayi aja :v #toel tehunn eomma #lirik kai daddy**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**sayakanoicinoe-teleportbabies**

**daddykaimommysehun-askasufa**

**barbieLuKai-Benivella**

**mamamiaoZumi-KaiHunieEXO**

**miszshanty05-zakurafrezee**

**yehetmania-bbuingbbuingaegyo**

**kaihun shipper-sehunWind**

**jung oh jung-xxx**

**shinshin99SM-a.k**

**fykaisoo-Yo Yong**

**Gomawo udah ripiu ff ini ya Guys... :D gomawo udah menghargai ff ini. Kalian sebanyak 22 orang yg meriview story ini aku ucapin Terima Kasih banyak. Ga bisa ngasih/? Apa-apa selain ngucapin TERIMA KASIH :)**

**Respon kalian di ff ini dan ff sebelumnya membuat aku semangat ngelanjutin ff ini.**

**HAHA! Aku gak tau apakah chapter kedua ini bagus tau malah buat ngantuk  
**

**Well, happy reading :)**

**Dan buat yang minta krisyeol story, tunggu aja :)**

**Arraseo KHS nice to know you :) saranghae**

**Aku abhakan gatau anak Hunnie mommy dan kai daddy sebanyak ini?**

**Bangapta KHS :)**


End file.
